PROJECT SUMMARY Acquisition of a helium recovery system for Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) and Ion Cyclotron Resonance Mass (ICR-MS) Spectrometers The R35 research program Chemical Synthesis of Complex Natural Products for Translation Science (R35GM118173) is focused on the chemical synthesis of important classes of bioactive molecules and their application in translational collaborations. A supplement to purchase a helium recovery system for two NMRs and one ICR-MS will greatly reduce the purchase of liquid helium which as PA-18-591 demonstrated will become increasingly more costly and more difficult to have adequate supplies beginning in 2020. The 400 and 500 MHz NMR systems and the FT-ICR liquid chromatography mass spectrometer not only are critical to the success of the R35GM118173 MIRA program but are also routine and key characterization techniques for six other NIGMS funded groups at BU (Elliott, Grinstaff, Reinhard, Schaus, Vegas, and Whitty). A helium recovery system is requested from Quantum Design, Inc. ($249,550) to provide a closed loop system where helium is captured, re-liquefied and refilled to each of the cyro magnets. The requested instrument will fill a critical helium recovery need in the Chemical Instrumentation Center (CIC) and the Department of Chemistry where those magnets are sited.